Thank You, Tadashi
by daisygirl101
Summary: The smoke made it hard to breathe. The air hurt my lungs and throat. I closed my eyes and accepted it. I was going to suffer the same fate that my older brother had... / "Oh no, you don't."


Be ready for the feels. The major feels. The 'I'm going to cry' feels.

Big Hero 6 © Marvel/Disney

* * *

Hiro was working late that night, toying with his data upgrades for Baymax. He was planning on leaving in another few minutes; he just wanted to get that last piece in place.

As Hiro sat waiting for the data transfer to finish, he remembered the lock on his door needed to be fixed after Fred tried to sneak into his lab and find his secret gummy bear stash. Hiro laughed at the memory. He rolled his chair over to the door and began to toy with the inside lock.

The computer beeped at him, indicating that his chip was done. He rolled his chair back over to his computer and ejected the chip.

"Okay, buddy, let's see if that fixes that glitch," Hiro murmured as he went to activate Baymax. As he slid over to where the red case was typically kept, he stopped when he noticed the blank space. "Shoot!" Hiro exclaimed. "I must've left Baymax at home…"

As Hiro wondered where he'd left the red case in his garage, the room suddenly darkened with a popping, almost surging noise. "Power out," Hiro muttered. He thought nothing of it until an alarm rang through the lab. Not just any alarm, it was one Hiro recognized instantly. His eyes widened and his face paled. "The fire alarm…" he gasped out.

Hiro shot out of his chair and grabbed Tadashi's baseball cap off of the lamp it hung from. He rang to his door to get out of the building, only to be stopped by the glass. Hiro's blood ran cold. He'd been toying with the broken lock and jammed it now. He forced himself against the door, trying to make it give way. He pushed and shoved, but he wasn't strong enough.

Panic filled his body as the smoke started to pour in under the door. He cursed himself for staying so late. The rest of the gang had already gone home. He began to bang his fists on the door.

"Help!" Hiro screamed. He inhaled tons of smoke every time he would yell. Hiro coughed violently. His eyes began to water. "Someone! Help me!" There was no answer. Hiro searched the room quickly for anything that could break the glass door. The window in his lab was a double-paned window, meaning his lab door would be easier to break. He blindly reached for a wrench as horrible memories entered his mind. _Tadashi…_

Hiro forced the fear of fire he had out of his mind. He had to be brave. Tadashi had been brave when it came to fire, why couldn't Hiro be? His fingers curled around a cool metal object and he yanked it closer to him to figure out what it was. He'd manager to find a screwdriver, but nothing more in the haze. He stabbed at the glass door, hoping to at least put a crack in it. Hiro had to stop multiple times to try and breathe. He managed to put a crack in the glass, but nothing more. Hiro could feel the strength leaving his body. He knew this was it. He was going to meet the same fate his brother did. He was going to burn.

In a moment of sheer terror, he stood back from the door and readied himself. Running toward the door, he forced all of the strength he had left into throwing himself into the glass door. The shattering noise hurt his ears as he fell into the hallway, which was filled with even more smoke. Hiro lied on the ground, looking down the hall at the staircase. _I'll never make it…_

Things began to spin and Hiro couldn't tell left from right. His eyes began to slip shut.

"I'm sorry Aunt Cass. I won't be home for dinner tonight…"

"Oh no you don't." Hiro shot up at the other voice. He could hear that voice and know it in an instant. He forced his eyes open as he felt a hand intertwine with his own.

"Tadashi?" Hiro was pulled to his feet. He could barely make out the figure of his older brother in front of him. Tadashi began to pull Hiro through the rubble. "You're… alive?" Hiro didn't receive a reply. He just kept running and coughing. Tadashi helped him duck under the beams and around the broken glass. After they cleared another downed beam, Hiro tripped and fell. He felt his energy draining quickly.

"C'mon little brother. You aren't done yet," Tadashi said as he picked Hiro up into his arms. Hiro looked up at Tadashi's determined face. Tadashi looked around before going for the staircase. He ran down the stairs, taking two at a time.

"This can't be real. I have to be dead…" Hiro muttered as Tadashi continued to rush Hiro out of the building.

"Just hang in there," Tadashi whispered to the small boy in his arms. Hiro looked Tadashi over. He was wearing his black shirt, gray cardigan, green blazer, brown pants, and high top shoes. He was wearing exactly what he had worn into the fire that night.

Tadashi ran out of the stairwell and into the lobby of the Robotics Center. Hiro coughed violently and gasped for air. He stopped and searched for the best way out. Tadashi pulled Hiro closer to his chest and ran for the biggest opening in the debris. He stopped right in front of the glass doors to the outside world. Tadashi set Hiro down gently and kneeled in front of him.

"There's so much I wish I could tell you, little brother, but my time is running out, and this building isn't going to last much longer. Trust me, I would know," Tadashi explained with a smile.

"Dashi… I don't understand," Hiro began, keeping his hands on his brother's shoulders to steady himself.

"Keep taking care of Aunt Cass, quit sleeping in class, but I'm so proud of you, Hiro. You're growing up so fast," Tadashi said as he traced Hiro's jawline with his thumb. Hiro felt a tear escape his eye. It was as if all of the pieces were falling into place. "I love you so much, Hiro. I'll always be there for you." Tadashi looked up and laughed at the hat placed on Hiro's head. "And take better care of my hat, knucklehead. That one's my favorite." As Hiro went to reply, Tadashi picked him up and carried him out of the building, setting him down out of reach. Hiro erupted into a fit of coughs. He heard footsteps running towards him.

"Hiro! Oh thank God!" Aunt Cass picked Hiro up off of the ground and wrapped him into a tight hug. She had been crying for hours, fearing that she would lose Hiro to the same fate that befell Tadashi. "Come here, honey. Let's go!"

"But… Tadashi…" Hiro murmured as he looked behind him. There was no one there. Aunt Cass pulled him away from the burning building as firefighters continued to try and douse the flames.

Hiro looked up to the stars, which were glowing brightly tonight, despite the fire. He smiled widely as he felt tears come down his face.

"Thank you, Tadashi. I owe you one," Hiro said as he sniffled.

The brightest star in the sky twinkled in reply.

* * *

Still in denial about Tadashi. Yes, I'm part of that club.

Well, I'm gonna catch some sleep. I'm off to Disneyland in the morning :) See you all later~


End file.
